uss_starspeedfandomcom-20200215-history
USS Starspeed
The Federation starship, USS Starspeed (NCC-71015), was a 24th-century Federation Galaxy-class cruiser operated by Starfleet. It was built at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and completed on stardate 44205.5 (March 17, 2367). History The USS Starspeed was assigned to the rimward frontier of Federation space and sent to Pacifica under the command of Captain Denton Barker to begin its first tour along the rimward border, fulfilling scientific and exploration duties. While under Captain Barker's command, reports have confirmed that the ship and crew performed various missions sanctioned by Starfleet Intelligence. The details of those missions remain classified. However, several eyewitness accounts raise suspicions of the nature of those missions, some indicating the testing of a top secret device that Engineering officers had found installed into the warp injection system, though its true purpose was never revealed. Its tours along the rimward border permitted it to avoid much of the conflict during the Dominion war of the mid-2370's, allowing it to assist with recovery efforts in the years after the war's conclusion. While many of its missions during this time were listed as nothing more than starcharting expeditions and scientific studies, a few encounters with rogue Klingon elements who had defied orders to join with the Federation Alliance to fight the Dominion and left Klingon space to pursue their own agendas. Danielson's Missions The Starspeed gained notice once again in 2391, when Rear Admiral Tricia Danielson took command of the ship to help defend the Federation from a group of three planet killers breaching the rimward border near Pacifica. The course of completing this mission caused the Starspeed to enter the space occupied by the Seguri Imperium, which is believed to have caused the Seguri (with whom Admiral Danielson had previously encountered while in command of the [[USS Nylonia|USS Nylonia]]) to once again resume hostilities against the Federation under the belief that the Federation had violated the Federation-Seguri Treaty of 2384. (STR: "Greater Force") Investigating the source of strange signals coming from a star system beyond the Federation border in unclaimed space, the Starspeed discovered an ancient station dating back hundreds of millennia built by a race never before encountered. Before sufficient information could be gathered about the station or its builders, a strange entity attacked it, allowing the landing party to narrowly escape. The entity managed to beam aboard with the away team and infiltrate the Starspeed's systems, but quick thinking by the crew sent the entity back to the planet. (STR: "Edge of the Unknown") While returning from their expedition, a distress signal from a Federation colony near Seguri space led the Starspeed to find the colony overrun by Seguri forces. With the colonists held prisoner, the water filtration system remained unchecked, and a biological agent native to the planet infiltrated the colony's drinking water. After the Seguri forces were dealt with and a member of the Starspeed crew became infected by the agent, investigations determined the agent affected areas of a humanoid brain that inhibits aggressive behavior. An antidote was discovered by Dr. Avid and administered to the crew and colonists. (STR: "The Taste of Freedom") The ship was last reported to be conducting starcharting duties beyond the Federation border in the space between the Klingon Empire and the Seguri Imperium. Command Crew * Commanding Officer: ** Captain Denton Barker (2367-2374) ** Captain Amanda Rainier (2374-2390) ** Captain Angela Turner (2390-2391) ** Rear Admiral Tricia Danielson (2391- ) * First Officer/Executive Officer: ** Commander Ronak (2367-2380) ** Commander Charan (2380-2385) ** Commander Angela Turner (2385-2390) ** Captain Angela Turner (2391- ) * Second Officer/Chief Engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Ray Wallace (2367-2378) ** Commander Ehsan Gajani (2378- ) * Chief Science Officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Stolak (2367-2374) ** Lieutenant Neruan (2374-2390) ** Lieutenant Commander Annea Moran (2390- ) * Tactical Officer/Security Chief: ** Lieutenant Commander Kagome Tsutuyama (2367-2378) ** Lieutenant Daniel Saraceno (2378- ) * Operations Officer: ** Lieutenant Stacey Jackson (2367- ) * Conn: ** Lieutenant Ethan Vallese (2367-2369) ** Lieutenant Howard Jenkins (2369-2379) ** Lieutenant Commander Vala Tagora (2380-2387) ** Lieutenant Commander Melissa Velveteen (2387- ) * Chief Medical Officer (CMO): ** Medical Commander Siegfried Nuremberg (2367-2382) ** Doctor Amber Avid (2383- ) * Counselor: ** Lieutenant Mae Davis (2367-2371) ** Commander Rebecca Lysson (2371-2375) ** Lieutenant Commander Kiaran A'Daragon (2375- ) Technical Information * Class: Galaxy * Decks: 42 * Cruising Speed: Warp 6 * Maximum Speed: Warp 9.6 * Armaments: Type XIII Phaser Arrays (x7), Photon Torpedoes (x250), Quantum Torpedoes (x100) * Defensive Systems: Primary and Secondary Shielding, Regenerative Shielding, Ablative Hull Armor * Engineering Systems: Type XI Impulse System (x6, 4 - Primary Hull, 2 - Secondary Hull), Type XII Warp Injection System, Type X Computer Core (2642 TeraQuads of Information) * Auxiliary Craft: Type 6 Shuttlecraft, Type 9 Shuttlecraft, Type 11 Shuttlecraft, Delta-class Shuttlecraft (x1 - [[USS Bishop|USS Bishop]]), Cargo Management Units, Captain's Yacht (Ponce de Leon) Category:Federation starships